Acheron, by way of Styx
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: Harry, the Son of Zeus, faces Voldemort for the last time.


Just a little something to try and kill my writer's block. My other stories just wont let me write them, but I'm trying!

* * *

><p>Voldemort looked down upon the bowed head of Harry Potter. The very same Harry Potter who had fought him at every turn, who had stymied his efforts to take over the wizarding world through sheer determination, now knelt at his feet, weeping over the dead body of a house elf.<p>

"How many more people will have to die because of you, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked, for once, quite curious of the answer. The boy began to shake, as he slowly lifted his head to look into Voldemort's face. Tired green eyes, dulled from the years of fighting and seeing far too much darkness, clashed with red eyes.

"No more." he whispered. He struggled to his feet and Voldemort waved back the Death Eater's who had begun to approach as the boy moved. "Not. Another. One." Voldemort looked at Potter's friends, held under guard of his Death Eaters'. He turned back to Harry Potter.

"And how do you hope to accomplish that? How do you dare dream of saving any of them, let alone all of them? Tell me, Harry Potter." Voldemort commanded. Harry pulled himself up tall, squaring his shoulders.

"By defeating you." Harry spat. This triggered outraged laughter from the assembled Death Eaters, who could not conceive of any possible way for this wreck of a boy before their Lord to save his own life, not to mention the others they had captured when they sacked Hogwarts.

"How would you defeat me, Harry Potter? I am immortal. Haven't I proven that to you?" Lord Voldemort asked, absolutely baffled by this boys determination. He had won! He, Lord Voldemort, had single handedly brought down the wards of Hogwarts, executed Albus Dumbledore and taken the wand of legend from the dead hands of the traitor Severus Snape. His victory was all but assured, and only one insolent whelp stood in his way.

He had no idea why he had left the boy alive, he'd had ample time to kill him in the stunned silence the boy had fallen into when the house elf had taken the killing curse meant for him. Yet, he hesitated, genuinely curious about what motivations this boy had to continue fighting against overwhelming odds.

"You are not immortal, Voldemort. I have seen Immortals. I have dined at the tables of the Immortals and their children. You have merely delayed your death and sealed your fate. When I defeat you, once and for all, it will only be just the beginning of your punishment." Harry said with such conviction, that Voldemort did not doubt for a second that the boy meant every word he was saying.

"And who should think themselves so powerful, that I should fear punishment at their hand?" Voldemort queried.

"Lord Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Harry said with out emotion.

"And who are you, to call upon He Who Reigns Below?"

"I am Harry, Son of Zeus, Lord of the Sky." thunder rolled and lightning flashed across the sky. "I am Harry, Gift of Hera to her most faithful disciple Lily Potter. I am Harry, grandson of Hades, Lord of the Underworld." the ground rumbled beneath their feet.

"I have stood against Kronos, the Lord of Time, the Father of the G-ds, and returned victorious. I have dusted monsters the likes of which would haunt even your nightmares. I have fallen through shadow to land in the arms of Thanatos. I have bathed in the waters of The Styx. I am Harry, charged by Zeus and Hades to deliver you unto Hades realm for your overdue and just punishment." Harry leaned back and looked at the stormy sky.

"Father, I call upon you, please come to my aid! Help me avenge my Mother!" lightning flashed in concert with a loud boom of thunder. A single bolt arced from the sky and struck the reaching hand of Harry Potter.

Harry looked at the bolt of lightening crackling in his hand. It looked like a smaller version of the Master Bolt, the Father of lightning. Without preamble he thrust the bolt of lightning into Voldemort's chest, smirking viciously at the look of shock that took over Voldemort's face.

"The good news, Voldemort, is that you wont have to wait in line and face the judges for your crimes." Harry said, smiling. "The bad news is that you are going straight to the Fields of Punishment, where you will toil in pain and misery for all of eternity and beyond. The sun will be a burned out rock long before your punishment is even halfway over."

As Harry was speaking, lightning had begun to arc across Voldemort's body, increasing in frequency the longer the lightning bolt stayed planted firmly in Voldemort's chest. Harry tapped into his magic, and his demigod abilities to feed power into the lightning bolt.

Voldemort collapsed into a pile of golden dust, a small obsidian statuette of a coiled snake with part of it's upper body reared back as if to strike falling to the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it, my first HPPJ x-over, I might make this a series of oneshot adventures if my muse lives.


End file.
